


Contrast

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Ulaz noticed that the contrast between how Thace acted during their meetings before and after going undercover could be rather stark.





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> i _finally_ managed to finish this thing.
> 
> Another prompt fill from tumblr. This time from two different people, because two people asked for the exact same thing the last time i did a prompt meme. Thus, I did two scenes.
> 
> The prompt was "A Stolen Kiss" feat. Thulaz :3c

It had taken some sneaking, but Ulaz had managed to get out of the med-bay without the Chief Medical Officer noticing him. Other Blades there had just assumed he had finished with his shift, so after that, he had been free to try and find Thace elsewhere on the base—the most likely place he could have been was the training deck, waiting for the initiate class to begin, as he was the assistant trainer. So, that was where Ulaz checked first.

The only indication that Thace had heard Ulaz’s approach was the slight twitch of his ear in the direction that Ulaz was coming from. However, he didn’t react beyond giving a glance over his shoulder—Ulaz took that as an acceptance of his presence.

“You’re supposed to be down in the med-bay,” Thace said, with half-hearted sternness. His eyes never left his datapad, even as Ulaz wrapped his arms loosely around Thace’s waist from behind, leaning down to rest his chin on Thace’s shoulder. He felt one of Thace’s ears give a few irritated twitches against the side of his head, but though Thace sighed, he didn’t try to shift away.

“Laz… I’m trying to work,” he said, quirking a brow as he turned his head to try and catch Ulaz’s eye. “Because it’s the _middle_ of my _shift_?”

“But it’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” Ulaz said.

Thace scoffed and Ulaz loosened his grip as Thace began turning in his arms. He leveled Ulaz with an unimpressed look, but he seemed to be having trouble withholding his smile. “You just saw me two vargas ago…” he said, and his smile broke through when Ulaz leaned down to bump their foreheads together.

“Oh, it’s been even longer than I had thought,” Ulaz said. A pleased purr rose in the back of Thace’s throat when Ulaz leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

“This isn’t very _professional_ , you know,” Thace teased, as Ulaz brushed their noses together. “What if—”

Someone cleared their throat behind Ulaz and his shoulders stiffened as he felt Thace tense up. When Ulaz turned—not letting go of Thace—he found himself meeting Kolivan’s gaze. Thace’s ears had pinned back, twitching nervously against the sides of his head. Kolivan frowned at them, hands resting at the small of his back. However, he didn’t say anything immediately—he seemed to be perfectly content with letting them sit there and stew for a moment.

_Stars_ , were they going to get in trouble? Ulaz opened his mouth, fully prepared to take the blame for this—

“Don’t you two have work you should be doing?” Kolivan asked. Though his look was stern, it seemed half-hearted, as if he were more exasperated than truly annoyed. For that, Ulaz was grateful.

“Yes, sir,” Thace said quickly. “Sorry, we’ll uh—we’ll get right on that.”

Kolivan said nothing else before he left them and continued down the hall, though Ulaz could have sworn he saw Kolivan roll his eyes. Thace followed after him a tick later, since the training break was over… but not before giving Ulaz another quick kiss as a goodbye. Ulaz watched him leave, feeling his fur burning, but finding he didn’t care.

—

Exchanging information was difficult on an Imperial ship—surveillance on all fronts made it so. Ulaz knew that they had to be careful, that they couldn’t risk being seen together too often or outside of situations that made sense. It was very different from when they had been back at the main base. Ulaz couldn’t sneak around to pay Thace random visits while he was working—he doubted he would even be allowed up on the bridge. He thought that maybe he should have been better prepared for the aching feeling in his chest whenever he caught sight of Thace—even if it was just for a tick.

It made the exchange of information difficult, to say the least.

“Is this everything?” Thace asked. His voice was hushed as he peered at the encrypted chip that Ulaz had just handed over to him. He hadn’t said much to Ulaz since their meeting had begun, kept the conversation strictly professional. Thace’s body language had been a little difficult to read, but there was a subtle twitch in his ears that indicated he didn’t have it as much together as he had originally presented.

Ulaz found it—well, this wasn’t supposed to be a social visit. It was an exchange of information and he knew it should stay that way. And yet… he glanced around the alcove they had situated themselves in. It was a blind spot in the cameras that he had managed to find while he was making some rounds a couple of shifts prior—they had to move their meeting places so often that they had slowly been running out of them.

He was glad for the privacy, in this instance.

While Thace was hiding the chip underneath of his claw, Ulaz reached out and gently tilted Thace’s chin upwards. Their eyes locked, and for a tick, Ulaz was worried that Thace would pull away from him—excuse himself and leave because the information had been exchanged. That should have been the end of the meeting. But Thace remained rooted in place, watching him and letting out a soft, shaky breath as Ulaz leaned in.

Their lips had barely brushed when Thace abruptly pulled back—for a moment, hurt flared in Ulaz’s chest, but then he heard the metallic footsteps of sentries passing in the next hall over. Thace had tensed, ears at attention as he listened, but he didn’t relax even after the sentries were gone. It was a grim reminder about why these information exchanges had to remain professional. Ulaz tried to control his breathing… but even though he knew the sentries weren’t going to be coming down this hall, he found it difficult to relax—blood was pounding in his ears.

Thace lingered for longer than he needed to—Ulaz could feel the pressure of his grasp through his gauntlet—but then, he stepped away, out of Ulaz’s reach. Ulaz heard a faint _goodnight_ , before Thace disappeared, leaving him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
